


Moving On

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gonna tag the character's full names yes, I was up til 2am writing this and it wasn't even supposed to end up being a smut fic, M/M, but that's just cause he's the only other major relationship koren's been in, but what else are you supposed to do but go with the flow of inspiration, i mean he's dated other people but i honestly didn't want to come up with more names, theron's mentioned a couple times in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Koren and Trey take their relationship a step further. It's just a smut fic, I have no idea how I'm supposed to summarize that any other way. (This takes place right before chap. 35 of BtBN)





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing smut tbh. And I tried to have fun with it since my OCs, Koren and Trey (bounty hunter and sith warrior respectively) have been on my mind lately and I had a need to mix it up with my writing since I've been stuck in a rut.  
> Please enjoy!

                Koren fidgeted. He was beyond nervous. Partially from the wait and partially because of who he was waiting for. Trey had asked him if he was free that evening, and now Koren was waiting for him to arrive, his mind going a mile a minute. This was a new step for them, and while he was beyond excited to sleep with him, Koren was also concerned about it as well. It wasn't that he was inexperienced or that he was uncomfortable with the situation as a whole, he had slept with Theron many times during their relationship. It was what this meant for Trey, that he was ready to take this a step further, and that he was comfortable with being with someone like Koren.

                Trey wasn't like most sith the hunter had encountered through his various jobs, he was short tempered and could be unpredictable but he wasn't cruel and he had come to trust the man with his life.

                He paced the room, debating on if he should change his clothes or should keep what he had on. Or should he strip right away? Would that seem too desperate? He shook his head and stopped walking pulling off his boots and had his pants off when he changed his mind. Keep clothes on, that's better. After all what if this isn't what Trey had meant when they had spoken earlier.

                He had one leg in and was attempting to get the other leg when it caught on his heel and he nearly face planted instead. Hopping around trying to get the leg up the door to his room whooshed open and he froze as Trey stared at him with vague amusement on his face.

                Huffing a laugh the sith closed the door before striding over to Koren. "You need some help with that?" He smirked at him.

                "No. No. I'm. I'm good. Yeah. Was just." He pulled at the leg that was stuck unhooking it from his heel. "There all good."

                Trey tsked, placing his hands on the hunter’s hips. "Changed your mind about this?" He asked holding firmly but not making Koren feel like he was trapped.

                "Not at all. Why would you-" he stopped. "Ah. The getting redressed. That's not me changing my mind. I just." He gestured vaguely, he never was very good about initiating this kind of thing, it was usually Theron who was more forward with sex not him. "Didn't want you to feel forced into this. That we're rushing things."

                Trey chuckled kissing his jaw. "I don't feel like you're forcing me into this." He trailed his lips along the other man’s jaw, kissing it in random places as he worked his way down to his neck.

                Koren closed his eyes. "Good. ‘Cause I don't want you to stop." He practically whispered it.

                Trey bit at the dip where Koren's throat attached to his shoulders earning a hiss in reply as he urged the hunter towards the bed. Releasing him he stepped around to kiss him, running his tongue along the other man’s lips before deepening the kiss. Breaking apart for air the sith seated himself on the bed, unclipping his belt and removing it before tossing it and the shoulderpad he wore to the side.

                "Strip." He ordered and Koren obliged, pushing his pants down and kicking them away as he yanked off the tank he was wearing. Trey smirked at him as he unlocked the straps that kept the armor attached to his boots and legs before removing them and tossing them and the boots off with his belt.

                Koren placed his hands on Treys chest, running them gently up to his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him. "Still sure about this?"

                "Always have been." Trey murmured. He moaned when Koren nipped and kissed at his neck. "Don't be a tease Kor."

                The hunter chuckled before moving his hands lower and unbuttoned his lover’s pants. Tugging on them slightly, he was able to slide them down when Trey had lifted his hips for him, taking his briefs with them, freeing his dick from its confines. He hummed, "that excited to see me..."

                Koren kneeled down and gently took his lovers member in his hand, stroking it before licking it from base to tip. He glanced up at Trey when he had heard him suck in a breath. Grinning he repeated the action before closing his lips around the head.

                The sith grabbed at his hair, growling out a moan as Koren lowered his head to take him in his mouth inch by inch, bobbing his head to work him gradually to avoid choking. Trey tugged at his hair as he started to feel himself reaching the edge. "Stop. Kor. St. Wait wait." He managed to get out.

                Koren lifted his head and looked up at Trey, a grin on his face at how flustered the sith had gotten. He ran his hand along his lover’s dick and up to his stomach, dragging a wet line of spit and precum along its path. "Got it." He stood kissing him as he straddled him letting Trey take over. "Never was good at taking the lead."

                Trey kissed him back, pushing up to flip them over and drop the hunter on his bed before pulling down the man’s boxers. "You were plenty good. Too good." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss. "Just not ready for this to be over so quickly."

                "A one round kind of guy?" Koren teased, smirking.

                "Not usually. But after the day I've had." He kissed his way down his throat to nip at the mark he had left on his shoulder. "Not sure how much I got in me."

                Koren moaned as Trey moved lower, kissing and licking the tattoos that were on his chest. "Make this one count instead of risk it." He watched him as Trey glanced around the room. "Top drawer." He gestured to desk on the far wall. When the sith retreated to find the bottle in question Koren took his chance to get a good look at the man.

                Lean muscle and scattered scars covered his tan skin, nothing overly deep but they showed he had lived a life of combat. A small tattoo on his ribs of a flower that the hunter recognized as being one native to Ziost, Trey’s home planet. And another below it in intricate aurebesh lettering 'do not forget the ashes we left behind'.

                Trey made his way back to the bed popping the cap off the bottle of lube. "Should keep this closer." He muttered quietly to himself before squirting some in his hand and leaning down to kiss his lover and rub his hand along his cock, pumping it a few times before handing the bottle over. He smirked at him. "Well?"

                Koren pulled him down, kissing him on the lips, his jaw, his neck. "You're in charge tonight my lord." He winked as Trey rolled his eyes.

                "Do not call me that." He shook his head laughing, the sound devolving into a throaty moan when Koren reached down to run his hand along his length. "Alright. I'll get on with it." He ran his hand along the hunter’s leg. "You sure about this?" When Koren nodded he kissed him as he coated his dick in lube, rubbing himself as he looked down. "Ready?"

                "Who's the tease now?" Koren replied before moaning as the sith eased himself in, inch by agonizing inch.

                Both were breathing heavily, as Trey pushing in slowly to avoid risking hurting him. As soon as he had sheathed himself he pulled out slowly til only the head remained inside. Easing back in again he heard Koren huff.

                "Quit being an ass."

                Trey smirked and snapped his hips forward and setting a quick pace. "Better?" He asked as he gripped Koren's hips with one hand and sloppily pumped the hunter’s cock as he went.

                "Mhmm." Koren rolled his hips in response, closing his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling.

                Trey kept the pace for a time before he felt himself slipping over the edge. Losing his rhythm he abandoned his attempts at a hand job and moved his other hand to Koren's hips, gripping firmly as he leaned down to kiss him.

                Koren held on tight and when Trey bottomed out, coming inside him he followed after.

                The pair panted, Koren groaning as Trey pulled out and laid down next to him on the bed. He grabbed the towel from the bed to clean up before tossing it across the room. He could worry and it later. Right now he had more important things to do, like get cuddled up next to his lover.

                Wrapping an arm around the sith, Koren let out a heavy breath "that was something."

                "Just something?" Trey pulled him close kissing the tattoos that ran along the right side of his face.

                "Can't think of a good word."

                "Hmm. Fantastic? Awesome? Orgasmic?" Trey laughed.

                "Mm. Fantastic works. But you're always fantastic."

                "Flatterer." He kissed him, the kiss slow and full of an emotion Trey wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet. But as Koren snuggled down in his arms he couldn't stop himself from saying it. "I love you."

                The hunter’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at him.

                "You don't have to say it back. I just-"

                Koren cut him off, kissing him soundly. "I love you too cyare."

                Trey grinned, kissing him again as they settled down and started to doze off.

                It had been months since Vette had died, and months since Trey had thought his heart had died with her. But with Koren he felt like he could love again. That he could give his heart to another and get theirs in return. He felt like he could be himself again, and live as himself again.

                He supposed that Vette would be proud of him, that he was finally able to let go of the ghosts that he refused to release. That they could pass on.

                And with Koren in his arms he felt he was at peace again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should've noted somewhere that this would be Koren's first time sleeping with a fellow force user, but neither used the force during this so I didn't think it would be entirely relevant to add. Either way now you guys know right?  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
